


tiger teeth

by catboyism (kogaritsu)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Come Sharing, Coming In Pants, Grinding, M/M, Oral Sex, are they dating? are they fwbs? the choice is yours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogaritsu/pseuds/catboyism
Summary: A tiger in my heart againWhen you swallow someone whole, you are bound to chokeWell, I guess we can never be friendsI ate you up the day we first spokeGive in, give in. I want you backOne heart, one too many to stomachLove bites so deep, and we got tiger teeth
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Shiina Niki, One-sided Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	tiger teeth

**Author's Note:**

> hiii i wrote this on behalf of rinne saying "うるせェ！ 脱げ〜！ 焦らすな〜つ、もったいぶってんじゃねェよ生娘じゃあるまいし！" because i love niki and mayoi and nikimayo :]

“Shhh, you’re so loud, Mayo-chan,” Niki didn’t give Mayoi a chance to complain that it was hard to stay quiet, grinding up against him again, “Keep moaning like that and we might wake Rinne-kun up…” 

The way he giggled at the thought, teeth snapping closed around Mayoi’s lower lip, was way too cute to suit what they were doing. The couch’s frame creaked underneath their shifting weight, sounding so loud without background noise. It was a wonder they hadn’t woken the hibernating bear keeping them out of Niki’s bedroom, not that Mayoi was complaining in the slightest. He did enjoy being able to lock the door, though, as much as he got off on the thought of someone seeing them. 

“Ehh, he’s probably too busy sniffing the pillowcases to care anyway,” Niki practically cackled that time, utterly delighted, “So gimme a show, yeah?”

As he said it, he yanked Mayoi’s shirt out of his pants, calloused fingers tickling the soft skin hiding underneath. It was like he’d been deprived for so long, hands needy when they felt out every curve, which was kind of misleading. It’d only been a few days since their last bit of alone time, and they’d had _a lot_ of it. Just thinking about the hours he spent shuddering with pleasure under, and inside, Niki made his stomach twist with arousal. Being in his lap was only making it harder to focus on talking, so he just nodded his affirmation, trying to stay composed.

It only got harder when Niki moved him again, forcing Mayoi to straddle his thigh to keep himself upright. If the pressure wasn’t bad enough, the steady grind of his thigh was like liquid pleasure. Or torture, depending on which way you looked at it. He settled on torture when Niki started tugging on his braid, looking pleased with himself when it made Mayoi rut a little faster.

After being pushed up against the kitchen counter and the kitchen table and the wall and now being forced to sit on Niki’s thigh, Mayoi was speeding towards a very unsatisfying and pathetic climax. He was a quick shot on a good day, and with Niki pushing every button he had, there was no prolonging this. It was just his luck that neither of them cared much to make it last.

“Nnn,” Mayoi clawed at the back of Niki’s shirt, “Niki-san… I-’m-- Ohhhhhhh fuck....” He clung to him, eyes squeezing shut, voice trailing off, and hips stuttering as he came humiliatingly into the already wet fabric of his underwear.

Niki didn’t stop touching him, “That’s right, you did so good, Mayo-chan~...” His kisses skewed away from heated, mouth more occupied tasting the sweat that’d dripped down to Mayoi’s jaw, “You’re so cute when you come for meee~!”

Mayoi, for all he was worth, had an excellent refractory period. As much as he loved to bask in the way Niki was rocking against his thigh now, groaning and whining into his neck, he hated to feel useless. It’d be a shame if Niki went without, and Mayoi wouldn’t let it happen so long as he was still conscious. He’d make Niki feel good, even if it was the last thing he did.

“My turn, huh?” Niki spread his legs without being asked, ruining some of Mayoi’s fun when he shoved his pants down his hips all on his own. 

Mayoi started at his thighs, dragging sharp teeth over the sensitive skin with intent to bite down. He only did after draping Niki’s leg over his shoulder, cradling it as he sank his teeth in hard enough to break the skin. The high keen that escaped his mouth was worth the metallic taste of blood on his tongue, especially when Niki started whining every time his tongue grazed the holes left behind. It was so hot, Mayoi was going to die.

His free hand ground against the front of his pants; he wasn’t even completely hard yet, but it wouldn’t take long. Niki was like a drug, and Mayoi was frantic for his next fix, no matter what it took. His thigh was already bruising a beautiful sunburst of color that’d be sore for days, and Mayoi decided that he’d waited long enough. Niki was so hard it had to have started hurting, precum pooling in the dips of his stomach, More than anything, Mayoi wanted to ruin him.

Finally, he got his mouth around Niki’s cock, wasting no time dipping his head down until he choked, then stayed there, hoping that the spasming of his throat felt good. Judging by the way Niki was leaking, it felt really good, and Mayoi couldn't help the swell of pride he felt. Air only lasted so long, and it was hard to breathe through his nose when he was a hair’s breadth away from triggering his meager gag reflex, so he pulled back. His hand would have to do while he caught his breath.

Niki pet his hair while he did, twitching in his hand at the sight of Mayoi’s tongue hanging out of his mouth. Who knew panting like a dog could be so cute? He did, obviously, but getting to see Mayoi so open and erotic was like the first time, no matter how many times he got to see it. As soon as he’d caught his breath, he took Niki back in his mouth, spit-slick hand sliding down to work what wouldn’t fit. 

Every time he bobbed his head down, Niki’s hips canted up into his mouth unintentionally, thighs shaking with anticipation. Mayoi ground against his hand again, just once, wanting to feel as depraved as Niki had to; his voice was unabashed, loud and echoing in the quiet apartment. There was no way they hadn’t woken Rinne up, and that thought had Mayoi hoping he could manage to make Niki cry out louder. He wasn’t the prideful type, but Niki was a trophy if he ever saw one, and flaunting him was only natural.

It was clear that he was getting close, though, and Mayoi wanted to perform well until the very end. Squeezing his thumb in his palm as tightly as he could, he forced his head down until his nose was buried into the finely-trimmed hair at the base of Niki’s cock. A new wave of tears spilled over Mayoi’s lashes, throat constricting with an audible gag. It felt so good he couldn’t stop himself from groaning, rocking against the hand in his lap at the sight of Niki’s flushed face. To be the reason someone so impressive, so beautiful, was feeling good, it did things to him that no touch could. 

He was perfectly fine with letting Niki come straight down his throat, prepared to gag on him until he couldn’t possibly come anymore. Unfortunately, Niki had different plans, curling his fingers into the hair on the back of Mayoi’s hair and pulling him up harshly, “Want you to taste me…” Was all he could really get out, moaning into his free hand when Mayoi worked his tongue against the head of his cock in retaliation. It was a battle of endurance, and a severely unfair one at that.

Niki’s voice cracked when he came, broken and whiny when he called Mayoi’s name a final time. His fingers were still yanking at his hair, viciously now that he wasn’t thinking about it, and Mayoi sobbed as he came again, so hard that it hurt. It came out horribly garbled and made cum dribble from the corner of his mouth, but judging by the twitch of Niki’s softening cock in his mouth, it was worth the mess. He ground his palm down a few more times, until the overstimulation was too much to handle. Niki let go of his hair, fingers stroking over the sore follicles in silent apology. 

“Don’t swallow.” Breathy as it was, it was a demand, and one that Mayoi didn’t want to go against, “Come up here.” He crawled back into his lap like a puppet on strings, biting the insides of his lips to keep them sealed.

The tip of Niki’s tongue first lapped up the dribble of cum threatening to drip off Mayoi’s chin, following it up to his lips and licking over them too. Then, just to be a tease, he moved down to kiss his neck some more, admiring how tense Mayoi was with the effort of holding all that cum in his mouth. He almost wanted him to mess up, wanted to watch him make a mess of his face and apologized with a strained throat and teary eyes. But good boys deserve rewards.

“You’re so good.” His smile was audible, if not mischievous, when he finally came back to kiss Mayoi’s lips. As soon as he was somewhat sure nothing would spill, he pried his jaw open, licking into his mouth like he was a desert-starved man and Mayoi an oasis. It really didn’t help that Niki moaned obscenely, groping at Mayoi’s hips like he was already desperate for round two. And fuck if Mayoi didn’t want to give it to him.

He was still fully dressed, and yet felt bare and exposed under Niki’s capable hands. He hardly even noticed how uncomfortable his underwear was, too happy to have done a good job. Between wet kisses, Niki called him a “spoiled little kitty,” fingers traveling up and down his back like he was placating a housecat. It was working, much to Mayoi’s frustration.

Even after there was nothing left, Niki kept kissing him, holding his face so gently and murmuring hoarse sweet nothings when he breathed. Their noses bumped a few times, making it easy to break apart for air. Mayoi liked Niki best like this, relaxed and sated and perfectly content to kiss and touch him all night long. Beyond the contentment, Niki was _good_ at it, all desire and excitement. While he was cute in a different way than Mayoi typically looked for, Niki was perfect in ways that he’d never even thought to look for. Truly, he made out like a bandit with their arrangement.

“Lemme help with the mess,” And that was the only warning before Niki was sliding down between his legs, deft fingers finagling his belt without looking. His mouth found a new place to latch, sucking and biting little marks down the soft plane of Mayoi’s stomach. 

Mayoi’s phone rang on the table, and dread filled him when Niki held it out to him, “It’s Tatsumi-kun… Can’t leave him hangin’, can you?”

Mayoi answered, because he really couldn’t, and was not surprised at all when Niki continued his quest to kitten lick up two loads of cum. It was going to be a very, very long afternoon. Hopefully Tatsumi was feeling oblivious…

**Author's Note:**

> ilove writing them so much i feel sick


End file.
